Camping Trip
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Misaki and Usagi are going on a camping trip. "Alone in a tent with Usagi-san? Why?" Misaki screeches. "It was your idea." Akihiko counters. M from chapter 8 up Ch.13 is a bonus egoist chapter that can be read on it's own. It's rated K-10... maaaaybe T.
1. Getting Brochures

Aikawa was in Akihiko's apartment one afternoon picking up his latest manuscript, Akihiko was asleep after being up all night finishing the manuscript, and Misaki was in the kitchen fixing a snack, shuddering to think what was in the manuscript.

'I'll be going now.'

Aikawa alerted Misaki to her departure.

'Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat?'

Misaki exited the kitchen and met her at the door.

'No, I'm fine.'

Aikawa was struggling to open the door with the manuscript, some various bags, and a pink bakery box in her hands.

'I'll open it. Here let me carry some of your things.'

He reached for some of the bags.

'Don't trouble yourself. You could however take the box to the kitchen. I brought you some more of those creampuffs.'

As Aikawa was trying to hand over the box everything slipped from her grasp.

'Oh, no! Creampuffs have gone everywhere. Don't worry I'll clean it up.'

Aikawa bent down and started cleaning up.

'I'll help.'

Misaki started cleaning up too.

'It doesn't look like too much cream got on the floor. It should clean up fine'

Misaki assured her. He then took notice of some camping brochures that had spilled out of her purse.

'Are you planning on taking a camping trip?'

'I was thinking about it, but the bugs and all of the hassle don't seem like a lot of fun so I'm going to the hot springs instead.'

'Oh, I see. That sounds good too.'

'You can hold on to the camping brochures if you like. I'm not going to use them.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.'

They finished cleaning up and Aikawa went on her way. Misaki put the brochures on the table and went back to the kitchen to finish eating.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review if you want another chapter. I'm not sure how long I was planning to make this story, but It may go on for a while or not long at all depending on the reviews. Also, any advice for future chapters would be most helpful. I'm still kinda new to this.  
**


	2. Finding Brochures

Misaki was sitting on the couch, looking through the brochures that Aikawa had given him. Most of them were pretty basic family fun, wilderness experience type attractions. Then one in particular caught his attention.

**Romantic star gazing, cozy campfire, lovely view of the lake, miles away from life. **

Misaki shuddered to think of what Akihiko might do in that venue.

_I should probably get rid of these before Usagi-san sees._

But before he could dispose of them properly Akihiko came out of his room and began his descent down the stairs.

'I guess the she-beast has gone.'

Misaki jumped when he heard him coming and rushed to hide the brochures in the nearest place he could find, which was under Suzuki-san.

'Did I frighten you, Misaki?'

'Umm, no. I just wasn't expecting you to be up yet.'

Akihiko walked up behind Misaki and slid his arms around his neck.

'Hmm, are you hiding something?'

Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear.

'Err, no. Why would you think that?'

Misaki flushed bright red as Akihiko started nibbling on the ear he was whispering into.

'I umm, have to ahh, go grocery shopping.'

Akihiko started unbuttoning Misaki's shirt.

'That can wait.'

'Usagi-saahh'

Misaki couldn't suppress his moan when Akihiko slid his hand to Misaki's crotch.

-

-

-

Misaki slid away from Akihiko as quietly as possible. His lover had fallen asleep on the floor.

'He will catch a cold if I leave him like that.'

Misaki whispered to himself as he covered Akihiko with a blanket.

'I really do need to go shopping.'

Misaki went upstairs to freshen-up forgetting about the brochures that were hiding dangerously close to Akihiko.

A few moments later…

Akihiko woke up and pulled on his pants, gazing outside at the setting sun. He then noticed that he was alone.

'Misaki.'

Akihiko plopped down on the couch disappointed at Misaki's absence. He would have continued with his brooding, but the brochures under Suzuki-san had slid out and caught his eye. He picked them up and started flipping through them.

_Misaki wants to go camping?_

Akihiko thought to himself as he came across the particular brochure that Misaki was trying so desperately to hide. A smirk came across his face as he though about having Misaki all to himself in the wilderness.

_Camping might be fun._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Woo! Chapter two! I wasn't sure I was going to get it done today. I know what your thinking...**

**_When are Misaki and Akihiko actually going to go camping._**

**I'm working on it. Please be patient. Also any reviews would be helpful.  
**


	3. Akihiko's Victory

Misaki jogged down the stairs after taking a quick bath and saw Akihiko sitting up on the couch.

'Hey, your awake. I'm gonna go pick up something for dinner.'

Misaki headed for the door, but froze in his tracks when he heard Akihiko's question.

'Misaki, are we going camping?'

Misaki remembered the pamphlets he had carelessly left under Suzuki-san.

'Umm, Aikawa left those here.'

'Oh, really. I'll return them to her then.'

'What I mean is she gave them to me.'

Misaki had a hard time imagining Akihiko in such unsophisticated surroundings.

'Why would you want to go camping anyway?'

Misaki asked although he already knew the answer.

'To be alone with Misaki.'

'It's starting to get late. I need to hurry and get something for dinner.'

Misaki tried to change the subject.

'Misaki.'

Misaki jumped at the sound of his name coming from the looming figure behind him.

'Don't sneak up on me!'

Misaki turned around to meet the disheartened gaze of his lover.

'Maybe Misaki wants to go camping, but not with me.'

Misaki was surprised by Akihiko's words.

'You know that's not it.'

Misaki tried to reassure Akihiko who looked like a hurt child.

Misaki sighed.

'I guess we're going camping.'

Akihiko smiled at his victory.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Woo-hoo! Two chapters in one day. It's a short chapter, but nonetheless a chapter. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. The Road to Camping

Misaki was walking toward the front gate with Sumi. It was his last day of school before his camping trip with Akihiko. Every step he took, he felt his legs resistance to push forward.

'What are you going to do with your time off?'

Sumi asked, seeing the tense look on Misaki's face.

'Camping.'

Misaki replied, his voice riddled with stress.

'With Usami-san?'

'How did you know?'

'Your pretending like your upset about it.'

'Pretending? I'm not pretending!'

Misaki argued with Sumi.

'Someones getting defensive.'

Sumi teased Misaki.

'I got to say I'm having a hard time imagining Usami-san in the forest without the luxuries of home.'

'I'm not the only one, huh?'

'How did you talk him into it?'

'I didn't! _He _tricked _me into going.'_

'So that is the story your sticking to?'

Sumi teased some more as they reached the origin of Misaki's stress.

'Hello, Usami-sensei.'

Sumi greeted Akihiko in his usual manner and Akihiko replied with his usual glare.

'Misaki. Let's go.'

Akihiko threw Misaki into his car as usual and Misaki struggled as usual. But, this time they weren't headed home as they usually would be. They headed straight off to a place where Akihiko could have all of Misaki to himself without the usual distractions.

'I thought we would head home to prepare first.'

Misaki looked quizzically at Akihiko.

'I've already packed everything for 3 days.'

'Where is everything?'

'In the trunk.'

'How did you fit 3 days of supplies into a small, sports car's trunk?'

'It wasn't that hard. Just squeezing something into a small space.'

Akihiko gave a perverted smirk.

'My specialty.'

Misaki blushed furiously.

'Stupid Usagi!'

After quite a few hours and countless sexual harassments they pulled into a small parking area.

'We will have to continue on foot from here tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? Where are we going to sleep?'

'Right here.'

Akihiko captured Misaki's lips and started fondling with his body.

'Mmm…usa…mmm.'

Misaki's words were muffled by the assault of Akihiko's mouth. Misaki broke free for a moment.

'What are you doing! Someone will see!'

'It's dark and most of the cars are abandoned.'

Akihiko continued his exploration of Misaki's mouth and eventually the rest of Misaki's body.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done. In chapter 5 I think I'll get into the whole actual camping thing. Smores anyone? This story is camping trip, but no camping so far. Uhg, I'm utterly hopeless. Please review:)**


	5. Let's Get Going

'Aaaaahhhh! Usagi-san, what are you doing!'

Misaki woke up surprised by large, cool hands roaming his body.

Akihiko opened his eyes.

'Huh?'

Akihiko looked at the tense boy.

'Stupid Usagi! What were you dreaming about?'

Akihiko locked Misaki's lips into an embrace with his own.

'Mmph.'

Miskaki pushed Akihiko away.

'Stop that! It's daylight now. Let's get started.'

'I was trying to get started, but you pushed me away.'

'I mean time to go to wherever it is we're going to camp.'

Akihiko released the boy and got out of the car.

'Whew! That was close.'

'Misaki, pop the trunk.'

Akihiko called to Misaki.

'Okay.'

Misaki searched the diver side floor for the switch for a couple of minutes.

'I can't find it!'

Misaki called back to Akihiko.

CLICK

The passenger side door opened.

'If your intent on not going through with anything, could you at least stop teasing me.'

Misaki felt a hand caress his rear.

'I'm not teasing!'

Misaki jolted back up into his seat.

'Where is the thing that unlatches the trunk?'

'You could have just used the button on the key ring.'

Akihiko pointed to the keys dangling from the ignition.

'Uhh, ooh.'

Misaki grabbed the keys and unlatched the trunk.

'Misaki, help me.'

Misaki hopped out of the car and joined Akihiko at the trunk.

'Here, carry this.'

Akihiko placed a large bag on Misaki's back.

'Ahh. That's heavy. What did you pack?'

'Nothing but the necessities.'

Akihiko pulled another bag onto his own back and also carried a large shoulder bag.

'Let's go.'

Akihiko started toward the forest.

'Wait, Usagi-san. Slow down, this thing is heavy.'

Misaki tottered behind Akihiko.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I should be uploading the next chapter later today and it is going to be a long one. Also, sorry for taking so long to upload.**


	6. Setting Up the Tent

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Misaki and Akihiko arrived at their designated camping ground.

'Wow! It's so beautiful!'

Misaki gazed wide-eyed at the tall trees that surrounded the whole area which now looked as if they were barricading him.

'Why do I feel like I've walked into a trap?'

Misaki mumbled to himself.

'Misaki quit muttering and help me set up the tent.'

Akihiko dropped everything he was carrying in the middle of the clearing.

'Can you help me off with this?'

Misaki asked innocently.

'More than happy to.'

Akihiko walked up to Misaki and started pulling off his jeans.

'I was talking about the backpack!'

Misaki slapped the offending hand away.

'You really are a tease.'

Akihiko pulled the bag off of Misaki's back.

'I'm not a tease. Now, where is the tent?'

'In here.'

Akihiko picked up the shoulder bag he had thrown down and unzipped it.

'It's all in there?'

Misaki asked shocked when Akihiko started pulling out the skeleton of the tent like a clown performing a scarf trick.

'How do you set this thing up?'

Akihiko sat in the middle of chaotic tent poles thrown every which way and the tent's fabric was tossed to the side.

'Where are the instructions?'

Misaki carefully looked over the mess Akihiko had made.

'Ah, there it is.'

Misaki snatched up a piece of paper laying on the ground.

'Err, step one…'

Misaki gazed at Akihiko who was listening closely.

_He really has no idea how to do any of this._

Misaki thought to himself.

_I guess someone like Usagi-san wouldn't._

'What is it, Misaki?'

Akihiko caught Misaki staring at him.

'Uh, nothing. Step one, slide the poles into their sleeves as demonstrated by the diagram.'

Misaki looked intently at the instructions to avoid looking at Akihiko.

'Look at me Misaki.'

Akihiko stood in front of Misaki.

'Why?'

'I like it when you stare.'

'Huh?'

A blush came across Misaki's face.

'Let's just finish setting up the tent.'

'Look at me first.'

Akihiko took Misaki's chin in his hand and pulled his face up to meet his gaze.

'I love you.'

Akihiko kissed Misaki.

'Let's set up the tent.'

After setting up the tent Misaki and Akihiko inspected their handiwork.

'Looks sturdy!'

Misaki said proudly.

'Looks small.'

Akihiko said mournfully.

'What are you talking about? It is a large tent.'

Misaki replied.

'Although, your probably not used to sleeping in something this small, are you?'

'It will have to make do.'

Akihiko said as he threw Misaki over his shoulder.

'Hey what are you doing?'

'Time to christen it.'

'But, it's too small!'

'We've done it in the car before.'

Akihiko tossed Misaki into the small dwelling and the proceeded to undress him.

'Hey! Don't touch me there!'

'You've been seducing me all day and now your trying to get out of this?'

'How many times do I have to say it? I have not been seducing you!'

* * *

**Whew! That was tough. The next chapter may be up later. It is going to have plenty of yummy smore action! ^_^ **


	7. Smores

'Misaki, let's make smores.'

'Huh?'

Misaki was still held tight to Akihiko's chest in the tent they had just turned into their love den.

'Your supposed to make smores when you go camping, right?'

'I guess.'

Misaki knew there was no sense discussing it further. Akihiko's whim is law.

That evening…

Misaki and Akihiko sat across from one another, heating marshmallows over the campfire.

_It's lucky that Usagi-san brought his lighter or else we probably wouldn't have got this fire going. _

Misaki thought to himself. Akihiko was gnawing on a piece of chocolate and impatiently waiting for the marshmallow to roast.

'Why is it taking so long? I think the fire needs to be bigger.'

Akihiko looked at Misaki.

'Yeah, I think your right.'

Misaki collected a few more sticks and added them to the flame. After a few moments the fire was perfect.

'Misaki. Your marshmallow is on fire.'

Akihiko pointed out as he ate another piece of chocolate.

'Ahh! Crap!'

Misaki blew hard on the marshmallow which was now ablaze.

'What the hell! Why can't I roast a stupid marshmallow!'

Misaki got so angry at the charred marshmallow he couldn't help but yell and throw it to the ground

'Hmhmhm.'

Akihiko giggled at Misaki and ate another piece of chocolate.

'It's not funny!'

Misaki pouted.

'Here have mine.'

Akihiko held out the stick with a perfectly browned marshmallow balanced on the end.

'How can you, who can't even boil eggs, perfectly roast a marshmallow?'

Misaki asked flatly.

'Luck?'

Akihiko shrugged and slid another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

'Quit eating all of the chocolate! We're not going to have any left for the smores.'

Misaki lectured Akihiko.

'Too, late.'

Akihiko said as he slipped the last piece of chocolate into his mouth.

'Stupid Usagi! I thought you wanted to make smores.'

Misaki scolded.

'Aren't you going to eat the marshmallow?'

Akihiko motioned to the still hot and gooey marshmallow on his stick. Misaki reached his hand out to grab the marshmallow. Akihiko pulled back the stick.

'You'll get your fingers sticky if you do that. Use your mouth.'

Misaki blushed slightly.

_We just did that. He wouldn't be wanting more already, would he? _

Hesitantly, Misaki took the marshmallow off the stick with his teeth.

'Would you like to make smores now?'

Akihiko smiled and asked.

'I thought we were out of chocolate.'

Misaki said with his mouth still full of the sticky, sweet treat. Akihiko approached Misaki with a hungry look in his eyes. He slid his tongue between Misaki's lips and licked every bit of the boy's mouth that he could find. The flavor of the marshmallow and melted chocolate still in Akihiko's mouth intertwined with their own flavor to make a sinful treat that even Misaki couldn't deny was delicious. Akihiko pulled away from Misaki and looked deep into the boy's eyes.

'Mmm, Misaki. I love smores.'

Misaki looked back at Akihiko.

'Your supposed to eat it on graham crackers.'

'It tastes better this way.'

Akihiko started kissing his neck.

'Yes, it does.'

Misaki accidentally said out loud. Akihiko looked at Misaki shocked. Misaki flushed red.

'I didn't mean that! I take it back!'

Masaki hurriedly said. Akihiko grinned at the flustered boy.

'Too late. You already said it.'

Akihiko said as he impatiently started unbuttoning Misaki's shirt eager to taste more of Misaki. Then, Akihiko slid his hand further down.

'Ahh, Usagi-saaaaahhh!'

Misaki half moaned and half screamed as Akihiko's fondling with his zipper caused him to fall off of his log seat.

'Look what you did. Watch what your doing.'

Misaki reprimanded.

'I am watching what I'm doing. Look at how we're positioned.'

Misaki looked at the older man who was leaning over him. He quickly took notice of the awkward position. Misaki's hips were elevated by the log and Akihiko was kneeling between the sprawled legs.

'I like camping.'

Akihiko said as he remove the few articles of clothing between him and his favorite camping buddy.

'Nnn, Usagi-san. It hurts.'

Misaki said referring to the bark of the log scraping against his bare skin.

'Hmm.'

Akihiko grunted in response. He took Misaki's legs over his broad shoulders and slid a large hand behind Misaki's back.

'Better?'

Akihiko asked as he used the other hand to toy with Misaki's nipples.

'Huh? Misaki, turn over.'

'What?'

Misaki was surprised. Usually, Akihiko would just flip him into whatever position suited his mood.

'Turn over. What is on your back?'

Akihiko turned Misaki a little.

'Marshmallow.'

'Oh, the marshmallow I burnt. It must have somehow found its way onto my back.'

Akihiko licked a bit off.

'Even burnt marshmallows taste good off of Misaki.'

Akihiko gathered some of the sticky mess on his forefinger.

'Would you like to taste?'

Akihiko slid his finger into Misaki's mouth before waiting for a response.

'Is it good?'

Akihiko got all the answer he needed when Misaki nervously sucked the treat off of his finger. The slight suckling excited Akihiko and he resumed feeding his insatiable appetite.

* * *

**There you have it, a smores chapter! I would have uploaded it sooner, but the document upload thingy wasn't working. I want to thank everybody for all of their wonderful reviews! Especially fevertrip. Your comments have made me so happy, thank you! I'm sorry if some of you haven't been getting any replies. I haven't been able to send messages for some reason. Is anybody else having a problem with that? I'm getting a little off topic here. I know you were expecting a wonderfully sticky smores chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint. In one of my next chapters I think I may have Misaki and Akihiko trapped in the tent on a rainy day. What do you think? Do you think I should continue to subtly handle the smex scenes or should I just change the rating to M and give it all I got? Please reply! All input is greatly appreciated. ^_^ **


	8. Lake Sex

**Sorry it took so long, but better late than never.**

* * *

The morning sun peeked over the trees and roused Misaki. He and Akihiko had fallen asleep outside of the tent. Misaki took notice of how soft the grass felt against his skin and how warm his lover's body felt next to his in the morning air.

_It's a good thing nobody is around._

Misaki thought about someone coming across their naked bodies lying intertwined like this.

_That would be weird._

Misaki's mind drifted as he settled in to the heat of Akihiko's body around him.

-

Misaki laid in Akihiko's arms for hours and then he realized how long he had been lying there when the morning's coolness turned to afternoon heat. Misaki was starting to sweat and suddenly Akihiko's arms wrapped around him didn't feel so nice. Misaki tried to slide away without waking the soundly sleeping man.

'Misaki, where are you going?'

Akihiko tightened his grip on the escaping teenager.

'It's hot so I thought I'd rinse myself off in the lake.'

'I'll escort you there.'

'It's fine. I can find it myself.'

Misaki tried to get up, but Akihiko caught his wrist.

'No, I'm going with you. I'd like to rinse off too.'

Akihiko grabbed a bag with clothes and threw Misaki over his shoulder.

'Hey! Put me down!'

'I thought you wanted to bathe together in the lake.'

Akihiko sat Misaki down and looked at the boy who was trying desperately to cover himself.

'Why are you trying to cover up such an adorable body.'

'Unlike a certain somebody, I'm not comfortable just leaving myself on display!'

'But there isn't anyone else around.'

Akihiko walked over to a pile of clothes that had been discarded when they made smores.

'You're here, aren't you?'

'It isn't anything I haven't seen before.'

Akihiko stood behind Misaki and rested his chin in the bend where Misaki's neck met his shoulder.

'Alright, you can wear this.'

Akihiko draped the shirt he was wearing the previous night over Misaki's shoulders. The large, white, button down skimpily covered Misaki hips. Misaki clutched at the front of the shirt and pulled it down in a futile attempt to cover himself more.

'You look even cuter in my shirt.'

Akihiko spoke huskily as he started licking and nipping at Misaki's ear.

'Nnn… stupid Usagi.'

Misak pulled hard on the shirt, struggling to hide his increasing arousal. Akihiko pretended not to notice.

'Are we going to the lake now?'

Akihiko pulled away from Misaki.

'Huh?'

Misaki was disappointed by Akihiko ceasing his exploits.

'Let's go.'

Akihiko pulled Misaki along behind him. Misaki couldn't keep from looking at his lover's still exposed body. Akihiko's nicely toned body was slightly sweaty which caused his light skin to have a kind of glow. Misaki felt his eyes taking note of everything and tracing a path further down.

_WHAT AM I THINKING!?!_

Misaki's face burned with embarrassment at his naughty thoughts.

'Here we are.'

Akihiko came to a halt at a amply sized lake. The water shimmered as the light bounced and played on it. Akihiko slipped into the slightly cool, but not quite cold water.

'Ahh, come in Misaki. The water is perfect.'

Misaki inched toward the water and stuck one leg in at first.

'Hm, it does feel nice.'

Misaki started to take off the shirt he was borrowing, but was stopped by a moist hand seizing his arm.

'Keep it on.'

Akihiko pulled Misaki in all the way.

'Usagi-san! Don't just pull me in out of the blue like that!'

The shirt clung to Misaki's body and allowed his skin to show through. Akihiko couldn't keep himself from slipping his hand into the opened shirt and teasing Misaki's nipples.

'Why should I keep this on if that is your motive?'

Misaki was blushing under the touch of the older man.

'It is more exciting to keep a little something on. Don't you think?'

Akihiko started stroking Misaki under the water.

'Your already hard so you must think so.'

'Nnn…Usa…'

Misaki wanted to argue back, but got caught up in the pleasure of Akihiko's caress.

'I'm sorry for making you wait even just an extra minute.'

Akihiko talked softly to Misaki.

'I was upset at the wait as well.'

Akhiko slid a finger into Misaki.

'Ahh, Usagi-san.'

Misaki moaned out as his insides closed tightly around the finger.

'Relax.'

Akihiko soothed Misaki with gentle words and kisses. He continued this process until he had stretched the tight opening enough to fit himself inside. He flipped Misaki around and positioned himself.

'Nnn.'

Akihiko thrust into Misaki while keeping up his strokes on Misaki's throbbing cock.

'Ahh!'

Misaki couldn't control his groans as Akihiko pounded deeply into him. The weightlessness caused by the water allowed Akihiko to slide very easily in and out of Misaki's body.

'Nnn…I'm going to…'

Akihiko pressed his lips against Misaki's as they came together. He brushed Misaki's mouth with his tongue, requesting entry. Misaki opened his mouth obediently and clamped his eyes together when Akihiko's tongue entered. Akihiko savored the unique flavor of Misaki's mouth. Akihiko gave Misaki's lips a final lick as he pulled away.

'Why did you close your eyes?'

Akihiko looked sternly at Misaki, thinking that he was closing his eyes because he didn't want to look at him.

'Because…'

Misaki looked at Akihiko's upset gaze, but was hesitant to give him the truth.

'Be…beca…because…'

'Because?'

Misaki blushed hard.

'I can taste you better with my eyes closed!'

Misaki shouted quickly. Akihiko was surprised by this confession, and couldn't hold back his grin.

'Is that so?'

Akihiko closed his eyes and kissed Misaki again.

* * *

**Gyah! I finally did it. I'm sorry if the sex scene seemed kind of rushed, but it was my first time writing something like that and I kept getting nervous. Any reviews would be helpful. Is it just me or do I have Akihiko and Misaki tasting eachother's mouths a lot?**


	9. Rainy Day

Misaki had gotten out of the lake and dried off on a towel he now had wrapped around his waist. He was rummaging though the bag Akihiko had brought in his hunt for something to wear.

'Where are my clothes?'

Misaki asked Akihiko who was watching him from the edge of the lake.

'I didn't bring any of your clothes.'

'Why the hell not?'

'I wasn't planning on you wearing any clothes.'

Misaki blushed as Akihiko flashed a playful grin.

'You can wear another one of my shirts. I think your more adorable that way.'

'Stupid Usagi! This whole trip was just a way to trap me and satisfy your perverted needs!'

Misaki covered himself with one of Akihiko's shirts seeing as that was the only option the man left him with.

'My needs? You seem to enjoy it too.'

'Er, looks like it might start raining!'

Misaki said changing the subject. Akihiko looked up from the blushing boy at the sky where dark clouds were starting to gather.

'So it does.'

Akihiko exited the lake and Misaki handed him the clothes bag. Misaki averted his gaze, to avoid getting aroused again, while Akihiko dried off and got dressed.

'Let's go back to the campsite before it starts to rain.'

Akihiko said. Misaki looked at Akihiko's outfit.

'Aren't you a little overdressed for camping?'

Misaki asked, pointing out the well tailored clothes topped off by a necktie that would have been appropriate for dining at a 5-star restaurant.

'Would you prefer I wore less?'

Akihiko said as he loosened the necktie.

'Uh, no, that's okay.'

Misaki said as the first few drops of rain started to fall.

'Lets get back to the tent.'

Misaki said as he began walking toward the campsite. The rain started falling a little more quickly. Akihiko grasped Misaki's hand and broke into a sprint, with Misaki struggling to keep up pace. By the time they had gotten back to the campsite the few drops of rain turned into a downpour. Akihiko tossed Misaki into the tent first and then he entered without delay tossing the bag he was carrying to the corner of their shelter.

'So much for beating the rain.'

Misaki said with water dripping off of him. Akihiko started undressing.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

Misaki asked.

'If I keep these wet clothes on I could catch a cold. I'm sorry, did you want to help?'

Akihiko asked in reply.

'No!'

Misaki tried to resist as Akihiko took control of his hands. Akihiko used Misaki's hands to unbutton his shirt.

'Thanks for the help. I'll be sure to return the favor.'

Akihiko said in the throaty whisper that sends shivers down Misaki's spine. Misaki's cheeks flushed red and he dropped his eyes to Akihiko's chest. The shirt was unbuttoned fully now. Akihiko had freed Misaki's hands on the last button, but Misaki didn't let go of the shirt right away. When Misaki did finally release the shirt he found himself sliding his fingers up Akihiko's stomach and broad chest. It was as if his hands were still under Akihiko's command. Misaki grabbed Akihiko's collar and slid the shirt off of the man's strong shoulders. Misaki looked into Akihiko's deep lilac eyes and became nervous under Akihiko's expectant stare.

'Please continue.'

Akihiko said as he guided Misaki's hands to his pants. Misaki's blush deepened as his fingers took the zipper. Misaki was shaking terribly, but managed to unfasten the garment. Misaki grabbed the waist of the pants and gulped anxiously. Akihiko passionately pressed his lips against Misaki's and pinned him to the ground before Misaki had a chance to get his pants off.

'I was going to do it.'

Misaki said still clutching the waist of Akihiko's pants.

'I was getting impatient.'

Akihiko said as he planted another kiss on Misaki's lip.

'Mmm...Usa...mmm...'

Misaki got so caught up in the kiss he didn't notice that he was sliding Akihiko's pants off.

'Let me keep my promise and return the favor.'

Akihiko said as he pulled open the shirt ripping it.

'Ahh, Usagi! That shirt looked expensive!'

'I would have been more careful if someone hadn't taken so long to undress me.'

Akihiko said as he began sucking and licking at one of Misaki's nipples and teasing the other with his hand.

'Your body is more than adequate payment for it, though.'

'Nnnn...please...'

Misaki moaned out for more as Akihiko slowly slid his tongue down Misaki's stomach and dipped it into his bellybutton. Akihiko toyed at that area with his tongue for a moment building the suspense almost making Misaki scream for more.

'Ahh...Usagi-san...'

Misaki almost wanted to beg when Akihiko slid his tongue down even further, but stopped short. Akihiko pulled his mouth away and looked up at Misaki.

'Where would you like me to touch you?'

Akihiko asked making Misaki's anticipation build even more. Misaki tangled his fingers in Akihiko's wet hair.

'Nnn…here…'

Misaki groaned guiding Akihiko to where he wanted to be touched.

'As you wish.'

Akihiko said as he tightly grasped the base of Misaki's burning manhood and slid his tongue up the shaft to the tip where he sucked, sending a rush of pleasure throughout Misaki causing him to grip Akihiko's hair tighter.

'Mmmph.'

Akihiko grumbled from the slight pain and the vibration caused another surge of pleasure to rip through Misaki. Akihiko rubbed Misaki's side soothingly making him loosen his grasp somewhat. Akihiko took all of the cock into his mouth and slowly licked and sucked at the throbbing organ, picking up the pace as Misaki guided him. Akihiko slid a finger into Misaki.

'Ah, Usagi-san.'

Misaki moaned as Akihiko gently massaged the tight hole and planted calming kisses on his hip. Akihiko slid another finger into Misaki and Misaki's inner muscles shut tight around his fingers. Akihiko grabbed the hand that was still entwined in his silvery tresses. He brought the hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. He slid a third finger into Misaki and stretched the painfully tight entrance.

'Relax.'

Akihiko commanded softly as he intertwined his fingers with Misaki's and brought Misaki into his lap. Misaki and Akihiko were now face to face. Misaki's legs were wrapped around Akihiko's waist and Akihiko was now inside of Misaki. Akihiko kissed Misaki and securely gripped his waist as Misaki held Akihiko's neck . Akihiko moved Misaki upward and then back down. Misaki noticed how his erection rubbed against Akihiko's chest. Misaki planted his feet firmly behind Akihiko and slid upward, again rubbing himself against Akihiko's chest. When Misaki came back down he felt Akihiko hit his prostate. Misaki, overwhelmed by the pleasure produced by this position, came on Akihiko's chest after only a few more strokes. Akihiko soon came after him, completely coating Misaki's insides with his essence.

* * *

**I felt bad for making the sex scene in the last chapter so short, so I decided to make almost all of this chapter have a lemony flavor ^_~ Plus, I was just in a weird mood and felt like writing something a little bit smutty. It took me a while to write this so I hope you like it. Please review!  
**


	10. Special Delivery

It was evening. The sun was no longer visible, but the sky was still a pinkish purple color from the residual light. The rain had stopped some time ago and had, for the most part, dried up.

'Hello!'

A voice from an unknown source called from outside of the tent.

'Hmm?'

Misaki peeked out of the mess of sleeping bags he fell asleep in.

'Don't worry, Misaki. Just lay back down.'

Akihiko said as he exited the tent. Misaki snuggled his head back into his warm, soft, haven.

_Who could it be?_

Misaki wiped the sleep from his eyes, but still couldn't quite bring himself to come out of his cozy nest. Misaki heard Akihiko talking with somebody, but it was so muffled he couldn't make out any, of the words.

-

Akihiko came back into the tent.

'Who was that?'

Misaki asked in a sleepy voice.

'Are you hungry?'

Akihiko asked the boy who jolted up at the mention of food.

_We were so busy doing that, we haven't had anything to eat!_

Misaki realized how hungry he was and totally forgot his own question.

'Misaki, it's time for food now, so stop trying to seduce me.'

Misaki noticed he was still completely naked. The sleeping bags he had burrowed out of were barely covering Misaki's package and had slid off of his leg, exposing a smooth, cream-colored thigh.

'Ahh! I'm not seducing you!'

Misaki yelped, frantically covering himself up with a sleeping bag.

'I'll fix up our dinner, so you come eat when your ready.'

Akihiko turned and exited the tent once more.

_'What are we going to eat?_

Misaki wondered.

_Something like hot dogs, maybe?_

Misaki looked around for some clothes to wear. He spotted Akihiko's sweater in the corner.

'I guess that will have to do.'

Misaki looked at how short it would be on him. There was barely enough fabric to even bother wearing the garment.

'Stupid Usagi.'

Misaki mumbled under his breath as he put on the clothing. Misaki was pulled from his complaining by a pleasant aroma. Actually, pleasant didn't quite describe the smell. It smelled downright delicious.

'What on earth are we having for dinner?'

Misaki stepped out of the tent to see Akihiko setting up a deluxe meal, complete with all of the trimmings, on a picnic blanket.

'Ah, Misaki!'

Akihiko beamed when he saw the boy exiting the tent and coming towards him. Misaki looked over the feast of Japanese cuisine topped off by a few, small, lanterns, illuminating the scene with a gentle ambiance.

'Where did you get all of this?'

'Catered.'

'Who would deliver food to the middle of the woods?'

'Anybody if you pay enough.'

_What ever happened to good, old-fashioned camping?_

Misaki sighed, taking a seat in front of Akihiko. They both mumbled, 'itadakimasu' before chowing down.

'I like the choice of outfit.'

Akihiko looked from his meal as the sweater crept further and further up Misaki's thigh.

'Like you gave me many other choices.'

Misaki replied sarcastically as he pulled the garment back down.

'You could have gone nude. I wouldn't mind.'

Akihiko said suggestively.

'No!'

Misaki's face reddened from anger and embarrassment.

'But, Misaki, it is the most natural thing you can wear and we are camping after all.'

Akihiko gave Misaki a perverted glance.

'This from the man who ordered food in the middle of the wilderness.'

Misaki just glared at Akihiko for a moment and continued eating.

_It is kinda, um, nice, though._

Misaki thought to himself.

_The great meal, the lanterns, and he did go through the trouble. It's kinda, er, romantic._

Misaki cheeks turned rosy as he realized how much fun he had been having on this camping trip, even though he didn't want to admit it.

'U...Usagi-san...'

'Hm?'

Akihiko stopped eating at looked at his young lover.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

Many things popped into Misaki's mind at that moment. He knew he was lucky to have such a caring person love him, even if this man's expression of love exhausted him. He gave the one answer he could manage.

'For everything.'

* * *

**Awww! I know what your thinking, 'No smex!?' Don't worry I'll be sure to write that in the next chapter. If I'm counting right, that is going to make 3 times in one day. My gosh! Misaki isn't going to be able to walk after this story is over! **

**I really had to resist the urge to put exactly what was flashing through Misaki's mind at that moment. Would you like to know? Well, if you insist...**

**_For helping him set up the tent._**

**_For making smores with him._**

**_For swimming with him in the lake._**

**Hehe, I loves me some euphemisms. ^_^**

**Please read and review. I know I keep telling you to do this, but please! It really helps!  
**


	11. In the Moonlight

Misaki was allowed to finish his dinner without further harassment and he and Akihiko now laid comfortably, side-by-side, fingers tying Akihiko's left hand and Misaki's right hand together. Misaki was thinking about this being their last night camping and secretly praying this precious, peaceful moment would last forever.

They gazed at the stars that filled the black, night sky, at least, Misaki was looking at the stars. Akihiko was observing how the beautiful Misaki seemed in the moonlight. Of course, Akihiko thought Misaki looked sublime no matter what, but the light and shadows playing on Misaki's face really brought out his adorable features. He wanted to see the rest of Misaki in this pale, white light.

Akihiko moved from the spot beside Misaki to the spot above him, placing his knees on each side of Misaki's slim hips and keeping their fingers curled tightly together.

"Misaki."

Akihiko said in a low and gentle voice inches from Misaki's ear.

"What is it?"

Misaki was pulled from his own romantic musings by the sound of Akihiko whispering his name and the feel of warm breath on his neck and ear. The dazed look on Misaki's face was too alluring to Akihiko at that moment.

"I want to make love to you in the moonlight."

Akihiko said, brushing his lips and tongue lightly against Misaki's ear. Misaki used his free hand to push Akihiko away.

"Aren't you tired at all?"

Misaki asked, this would be the third time today and it was already getting late.

"I'm never too tired to ravish your beautiful body."

Akihiko said, pressing his mouth firmly against his lover's. Misaki did not resist or struggle.

"Ahh."

Misaki let out a quiet yelp when Akihiko nipped his bottom lip. It didn't hurt, but it was a surprise. Misaki had opened his mouth a bit more from the slight shock, allowing Akihiko to easily slide his tongue inside. Their warm, wet tongues waltzed together and their hot breath mingled for a moment and Akihiko pulled away.

"I love you."

Akihiko voiced, looking deep into his beloved's jade-colored eyes. Then he closed the gap between their lips, deeply kissing Misaki again.

Akihiko pulled the sweater further up Misaki's slim body exposing his rosy nipples which were already perked and very sensitive. Akihiko lightly licked the right one, so light that it would have been imperceptible was Misaki not already so sensitive to all of Akihiko's touches.

"Nnn..." Misaki moaned slightly, "Don't tease me."

"Hmhmhm." Akihiko chuckled, "Does me barely touching you really make you so horny?"

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped turning a dark shade of crimson.

Akihiko continued to kiss, suck, and lick at Misaki's body until the boy thought that he might explode if his lover didn't touch him in the place that was begging for it most. Akihiko took pity on the boy writhing beneath him and started stroking the organ which stood tall as if trying to get the man's attention.

"Ahh! Haa! Nnn! Usahh!!"

Misaki was unable to form a proper sentence or even a word because of the assault of pleasure on his body. Akihiko quickened his strokes on Misaki's cock until the teenager finally came while moaning out his lover's name.

"Misaki..." Akihiko cooed, softly planting a kiss on Misaki's lips.

"Usagi-san... I love you." Misaki said before falling asleep.

"Misaki... Misaki!" Akihiko called. _How rude. Falling asleep before I got to come too and after saying that... _Akihiko sighed. There was no way he could be upset when he looked at Misaki's calm, sleeping face.

Akihiko ran his fingers over his own erection to quell his desire. He came silently and curled up with Misaki to go to sleep.

**The next day...**

"Wake up pervert, idiot, bastard!"

Misaki growled. He had waken up earlier than Akihiko and had found a bag that had his clothes in it.

"Nnnmm... Why are you being so loud?" Akihiko grumbled trying to shove his head under a pillow before remembering where they were.

"You said you didn't bring any of my clothes."

Misaki tried to lower his voice out of fear for his innocence being violated by the grumpy riser.

"I lied."

Akihiko stated.

"Why!?"

Misaki asked.

"I didn't want you to wear anything here, but I thought It'd be rude to make you go home naked. Besides..."

Akihiko flashed his most perverted smirk.

"I don't want to let anyone else to see your beautiful, unclothed body."

Misaki started to panic as he saw Akihiko's hungry gaze and knew they wouldn't be heading home anytime soon.

* * *

**Wow! I finally updated! Miracles do happen! I was beginning to doubt whether I'd ever finish.** **Don't think this pathetic story is done yet, though**.** There is going to be a little chapter after this one explaining why I went with a more American-style camping trip instead of a more Japanese-style trip. Although that was more Usagi-style than anything what with catering and stuff... Yeah, forget it. After this, there is gonna be a special Egoist chapter. I really like writing Egoist stuff and I think I might be better at writing that. I'm gonna keep that one at a T-rating so it's appropriate for my dear, innocent best friend who is an Egoist fan. Since it will be T it might be up soon. It's mostly the smex that I have trouble writing. Anywhoozles, I hope you're willing to hold on for the ride a little longer! :3**


	12. Some Notes From Moi

Yellloooowww people!!! This is Zeroworkethic (who else would it be?!). This is the little thing I mentioned in the last chapter about explaining why I did some things and all that. Feel free to skip this chapter if you really just don't care!

Well~ I decided to go with a more American-style camping trip for Akihiko and Misaki cause I thought It fit them better. Honestly, I hear it's tough to find graham crackers in Japan (even for the great Lord Usami Akihiko!) I guess that doesn't really matter since the graham crackers never got eaten though, huh? Ufufufu! It was really more Usagi-style with the catering and all the smex, though...

This was my first fanfic that was more that a little one-shot or two-shot and I'm actually kinda happy about it, but it was tough (to motivate myself to finish cause I'm lazy) so don't expect me to anything much more than short stories for a while... Although I have like a zillion ideas for fics that have gotten backed up in my brain thanks to the walking plot bunny I call my best friend! Haha! I'll get them all written eventually... maybe...

Uh, anyway, this is the first story I wrote with sex (hence the M rating) so I am also kind proud of that! I didn't do very well the first time, but I think by the last chapter my skills improved slightly, don't you?!

I should also mention the Egoist Bonus Chapter, right? Well, I think a more Japanese-style camping trip would suit them so we shall have curry rice! Nom! Although I don't think that will be the yummiest part... Ack! No! I gotta keep it T-rated! That seems like a hard thing to do now... T.T

I'm sure I'll manage! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you will also read and review the Egoist chapter!


	13. Egoist Bonus

"I'm busy!" Hiroki snapped at his former love interest, Usami Akihiko, who had been babbling non-stop for way too long about how much fun he had camping. "If you don't have something urgent to discuss can we please talk later?"

"We could, but you never seem to have any free time anymore. Bugging you at work is my only option." Akihiko explained. "What has been monopolizing all of your time anyway?"

"Hiro-san~" Nowaki sang as he entered Hiroki's office.

"Perhaps I should ask _who_..." Akihiko chuckled.

Hiroki's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"G-get out!" Hiroki shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Akihiko said as he exited.

"What do you want?" Hiroki asked Nowaki.

"I thought maybe we could have lunch together..." Nowaki said. "What was Usami-san doing here?"

"He was just here to talk about some trip he took with his roommate." Hiroki explained.

"Oh? Where did they go?" Nowaki asked.

"Camping." Hiroki stated.

"Oooooh! That sounds like fun!" Nowaki said, excitedly. "Can we go camping, Hiro-san?"

"Don't be silly!" Hiroki said. "There is no way I can take off work and it's getting too cold for it anyway."

"I guess you're right..." Nowaki sighed, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey, we can go to lunch now." Hiroki said, trying to cheer up Nowaki.

"Alright!"

**Next week one evening...**

"I'm home!" Nowaki called as he entered their apartment.

"Welcome back!" Hiroki called back as he exited a smell tent he sat up in their living room.

"What's this?" Nowaki gasped with surprise and happiness.

"Well, you said you wanted to go camping..." Hiroki mumbled, trying to play down how happy Nowaki's reaction made him.

"Hiro-san!!" Nowaki squealed in delight as he tackled Hiroki into the tent, unable to contain his excitement.

"Ah! Idiot! Let go!" Hiroki barked.

"But, I'm just so happy!" Nowaki said while smothering Hiroki in hugs and kisses.

"H-hey! What are you- Whaaaa! We won't have time to make curry if we do _that_! Hiroki scolded.

"Sorry, Hiro-san 3"

**The next morning...**

"Mmmnn..." Hiroki grumbled as he was awakened by a pleasant odor. "Nowaki, what are you cooking?"

Hiroki crawled out of the tent and went to the kitchen to find Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, good morning." Nowaki smiled. "I made curry rice since we didn't have enough time last night."

Hiroki blushed as thoughts of the previous evening came back to him.

"Oh, that's nice... You must have gotten up early, huh?" Hiroki said trying to bring his mind back to this morning. "I'll do the dishes after we eat then."

"Okay." Nowaki replied.

**Later that day...**

Hiroki was washing the dishes and he happened to see packets of curry mix in the garbage can.

"Umm... Nowaki, it was instant curry, wasn't it?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah..." Nowaki confessed. "I made the rice though!"

"So you didn't wake up early to make it at all, did you?" Hiroki interrogated further.

"Well, I had planned on it. I even woke up early. But..." Nowaki tried to explain.

"But?"

"I woke up and saw you sleeping so peacefully. I was drawn in by it!" Nowaki said. "And then you moaned my name in your sleep..."

"You don't have to tell me that!" Hiroki shouted.

"You were so cute and it made me so happy!" Nowaki continued.

"I'm not cute!" Hiroki said as he threw a spoon at Nowaki.

"Ow! But, Hiro-saaaaaan~"


End file.
